


I Ain't Got You

by the_bisexual_cousin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, Slightly aged up characters (idk i imagined them like 18 in this but its still in canon), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bisexual_cousin/pseuds/the_bisexual_cousin
Summary: Karasuno has weekly karaoke nights together and one night Tanaka decides he's had enough of pining and confesses to Noya via a song.***I love tananoya and there's not enough of these two so here we go.
Relationships: (Implied but tananoya is the actual pairing), Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I Ain't Got You

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love these two and this idea came to me one night while i was listening to the song "Lose My Mind" by Dean Lewis and i was crying the whole time so i knew i had to write this for my fellow tananoya shippers. I highly recommend listening to this song while reading because it's so emotional and it gets me everytime.

Karasuno's weekly karaoke night was coming up and Tanaka was nervous as hell. He had sung songs all the time with other members of the team but this time it was different. He'd been in love with Noya almost since the first day he met him. After pining for him for so long he was sick of it and knew that something had to be done. So by consulting Suga and Daichi, he had come up with a plan. He was going to sing a song (solo mind you) to Nishinoya on karaoke night and hope that his message was received. Here's the thing though. Noya was already dating Asahi. Tanaka knew this because the two were always attached at the hip and Noya never left Asahi's side. Everyone could tell they were in love by the way they interacted. Hell, Noya even refused to rejoin the volleyball team unless Asahi came back. Tanaka really didn't want to get in the way of their relationship, but he felt hopeless and knew it would be better to get this off his chest even if it killed him.

The dreaded night had finally arrived and Tanaka's nerves were at a peak. Almost the whole team had already arrived except for Nishinoya, Asahi, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi. The two first years had finally gotten together just a few months after Kageyama and Hinata had figured it out. Tanaka honestly couldn't see that much of a difference in their relationship, but they seemed happy so that was all that mattered. The two pairs finally walked in and they were greated with smiles and hugs (reluctantly accepted by Tsukishima). Noya smiled warmly at Tanaka before pulling him into what could only be referred to as a "bro hug." Tanaka tried his best to act normal. 

After a few songs done by his friends, Hinata performing "Space Girl" by Frances Forever, and a surprising duet of "Love Like You" from Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, Tanaka knew it was now or never. He got up on the stage and looked over at Suga nervously who had his arm around Daichi's shoulder and was giving him an encouraging thumbs up. As the intro to the song started to play he ignored the looks of surprise and confusion on his friends faces. This wasn't his usual song choice, but he wasn't about to get nervous and quit. The soft acoustic piano continued to play and he thought back to the first time he had met Noya.

It was probably when they were both first years and he had decided to join the volleyball time. He was struck by the energy and excitement contained inside such a small body, and the young libero inspired him to fight for his spot on the team. He wanted to prove to everyone that he could be the ace, that he would be worthy of taking all the tosses sent to him and he could score points to help his team. He wanted to win. If not for himself, then for Noya. He had loved the boy since he met him but his realization had probably come when they had won their first match against Shiratorizawa. He had looked into Noya's eyes sparkling with tears and it had hit him. _Wow. I really am in love with this boy._ He knew it was no use trying to ignore his feelings when he knew they had been there for far too long. The intro to the song was almost over and Tanaka knew he had to start singing before he lost his courage. The soft notes filtered in through the speakers and he started to sing.

_I see you walking, through the rain._

Everyone looked at Tanaka with wide eyes and opened mouths. Why had no one told them he could sing? Sure, they'd all heard him sing songs with the others during karaoke night but that wasn't really _singing._ This time Tanaka was actually taking it seriously, and he sounded amazing. His voice was just low enough to sound a little rough but not raspy. He had perfect tone and his voice suited the song perfectly.

_And I know that I broke, all your rules._

As Tanaka was nearing the first pre-chorus his hands started to shake. His eyes refused to look at Noya and instead they nervously darted around the room. Daichi and Suga looked at each other with tears in their eyes. They had no idea Tanaka could possess so much emotion. He felt horrible doing this. He had gone and fallen for someone who was not only taken, but his best friend.

_But you don't know what it's like to fall in love with you._

_No you don't know, what it's like when you can't go back._

There was no turning around at this point. He had made his decision. He just really hoped Noya wouldn't hate him after this.

_Cause I only lose my mind when I ain't got you._

_And how can I win when I'm always bound to lose?_

He could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he sang. This was going to be it. Noya was never going to look at him the same. Their friendship would be ruined. The only thing Tanaka could feel in this moment was heartbreak. He was going to lose the person he cared the most about in the world over his own stupid feelings. Why did he have to go and fall in love with him? Why couldn't he have just been satisfied as friends? Why couldn't he learn his lesson? He felt hopeless without Noya and he knew things would never be the same after this so why? why?

_But you stand next to me, with a look in your eye._

_And you say goodbye, and you say goodbye, and you say goodbye._

The tears finally started to roll down his cheeks as he felt his heart shatter. This was the end wasn't it? Noya was going to leave him and never speak to him again.

_But you don't know what it's like, to lose you._

More tears fell down his face as he kept singing. His kouhais were staring at him in shock and he was sure Noya and Asahi had the same look on their faces. The other second years were behind the stage and helping with the track, but he knew they were probably surprised as well. He finally decided that if he was at least going to do this, he was going out with a bang. He opened his eyes (when had they closed?) and his eyes turned to meet Noya's. He stared into his eyes and tried to convey all the emotion he could into his last verse.

_Cause I only lose my mind when I ain't got you._

_And how can I win when I'm always bound to lose._

_Cause I, tried to hold on tight to make you mine, but I lost each time._

_And I only lose my mind when I ain't got you..._

He finished the last chorus by fading out, his voice softly echoing in the small room. 

The second he met Noya's gaze again, he realized it was all too much. He ran out of the house and was about halfway down the driveway when a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Ryu."

Tanaka was too scared to turn around and face him.

"Ryu, please. Look at me."

Tanaka slowly turned around, terrified to meet his eyes.

"Tanaka I can't do this if you don't look at me. Please?" There was a sense of fear and shakiness in his voice that Tanaka couldn't quite place.

"Noya, I am so sorry. I never meant to interfere with your and Asahi's relationship. I didn't mean to fall in love with you, honestly I didn't. I couldn't stop it and before and I knew it, it was too late. Please don't hate me." Tanaka whispered.

"Wha- Ryu- hate you? Oh my god I could never hate you I'm so sorry you ever felt that way. Asahi and I are just friends and we always have been. Sure we work well together but he's never been as close with me as you have."

"Don't say that Noya. Don't lie to me when you know how I feel about you. That's just cruel." Tanaka looked at the ground.

"Ryu I'm not lying. Oh my god, do I seriously have to prove it to you?"

Before Tanaka could react, his chin was being lifted by a finger and soft lips were being pressed to his own. His eyes widened in shock before gently falling shut. After a few seconds, Noya broke the kiss and looked into Tanaka's eyes. He held Tanaka's face in his hands and looked at him as if he hung the stars and the moon. In that moment Tanaka knew he couldn't have been lying. No one kissed like that out of pity. He broke down in tears again and as his shoulders racked with sobs Noya pulled him into his chest. 

"Shh... Ryu, it's okay. It's okay love, shh just cry it's alright I've got you."

"Yuu," Tanaka's voice trembled as he said Noya's first name. "I love you. I love you so much." 

"I love you too baby it's okay. We're gonna be okay."

Tanaka lifted his head up and Noya smiled softly at him as he gently brushed the tears from his cheeks. 

"I get to call you my boyfriend now right?" Tanaka sniffled.

"Of course. I'm assuming this also goes both ways, yes?"

"Yes yes of course. I love you Noya."

"I love you too Ryu. Now let's go home, I want to cuddle with my new boyfriend." He pulled him in for one last kiss, slow and passionate. They both knew this was only the start of the beginning of the rest of their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! also comments give me life and heres my twitter please yell at me over tananoya, kyohaba, and bokuroo. Or anything haikyuu related reallly. https://twitter.com/fangirlfemnist


End file.
